Halloween, czyli nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym eliksirem
by SirithSnape
Summary: One-shot z okazji Halloween. Trochę o Harry i trochę Sevie. Łzy, dziwne próby, łańcuszki i pierścionki.


Siedziałam ze swoją młodszą siostrą i naszła mnie myśl na to... COŚ.

Jest to wytwór mojej chorej wyobraźni zainspirowanej dzisiejszym świętem. Mam wielką, przeogromną, gigantyczną nadzieję, że przeżyję poniedziałek, bo czeka mnie śmierć w męczarniach z rąk mojej kochanej, bardzo cierpliwej, nieavadującej mnie bety.

-Nie ma szans. Zginiesz. Nie wysilaj się. – Twoja Beta.-

Tekst dedykuję właśnie jej oraz mojej (młodszej - nie kazała pisać) siostrze.

Wszystkiego najgorszego w Halloween.

Muszę od razu wspomnieć, że nad tytułem odbyła się zagorzała debata którą wygrał: eliksir.

-Głosem ważniejszym, czyli moim. Miło wiedzieć, że w niektórych sprawach mam nad Tobą przewagę. - RigelVerthe.-

* * *

**Halloween, czyli nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym eliksirem.**

Halloween.

Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych.

Noc duchów.

Rocznica śmierci Lily i Jamesa Potterów.

Tak, mojej pięknej Lily o szmaragdach w oczach.

Piękne, olśniewające, jak kamienie szlachetne. Błyszczące jak diamenty.

Jej wspomnienie, nie jej... ich wspomnienie zawsze budziło u mnie i pozostawiało niedosyt. Zawsze mi czegoś brakowało.

Teraz już wiem.

Ten głęboki odcień zieleni, w którym można było zatonąć. Zatracić się.

Ty odeszłaś, a razem z Tobą znikł ten błysk ze szmaragdu z Twoich oczu.

Teraz, po tylu latach znów je widzę.

Ten odcień, te dwie wiosenne łąki. Nie patrzą na mnie tak, jak Ty.

Jedynie cieplejsze uczucie, które w nich widzę to niechęć.

Widzę ten szmaragd, w którym maluje się oskarżenie. Wolałbym tego nigdy nie zobaczyć. Zawsze mam tą małą nadzieję, że może dziś lub jutro, że będzie to coś innego. Tak odmiennego od tego, co widzę na co dzień.

Ale to nigdy się nie zmieni.

_Nie dopatrzysz się tam niczego, Severusie. Nie masz czego szukać. To nie te oczy._

Znów nade mną stoi. Co On ma takiego, że tak reaguję? Wprawia w... zakłopotanie?! Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Więc może… wściekłość? Tak, to na pewno to. Wściekłość, nic dodać, nic ująć. Jest w nim coś takiego, że mam ochotę...

_**Na CO? **_- nieme pytanie rozchodzi się po mojej głowie. To puste, a jednocześnie takie pełne _**CO?**_

Tak wiele rzeczy, tak wiele opcji.

_**Zabić **__- _wcale nie tak trudno. Jest tyle trucizn, lub nawet jedno machnięcie różdżki, zielony promień i koniec.

A jeśli magią nic nie zdziałam, przecież jest tyle mugolskich sposobów.

Udusić, tak to dobre rozwiązanie. Najlepsze.

Może tak... poduszką podczas snu. W jego własnym łóżku.

Na moich ustach wykwita uśmieszek, mam nadzieje, że nikt go nie widział. No właśnie, cóż to byłby za skandal _"Potter uśmiecha się na eliksirach"._ Normalnie kolejna tortura.

_Tortura_.

Och, dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadłem. Związać, potem zaciągnąć do lochów, albo lepiej do Komnaty Tajemnic i zadać tyle bólu, ile On zadał Mnie.

Wyjawił Voldemortowi tą przeklętą przepowiednię. Przez niego zginęli rodzice i Syriusz. Musi ponieść karę.

A katem będę JA.

W Wielkiej Sali jak co dzień panował gwar, ciche rozmowy mieszały się ze sobą, kolejny monotonny dzień. Pomimo zmienności barw i dźwięków wszystko było takie samo, a jednak ... inne.

Więcej smutku, więcej straty, więcej rozpaczy.

Harry, siedzący przy stole Gryffindoru, był jakiś nieobecny. Przytakiwał i pomrukiwał, byleby Ron i Hermiona dali mu święty spokój.

_"Jak ten czas szybko leci - _pomyślał - _Jutro trzydziesty pierwszy." _Roztargnienie coraz bardziej dawało Mu się we znaki, gdyż o mało co by nie rozlał na siebie gorącej herbaty.

Wtem przy stole prezydialnym zrobiło się małe zamieszanie. Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca, jednocześnie prosząc gestem o ciszę.

- Jak zapewne zauważyliście, moi drodzy, jutro jest Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych. Właśnie z tej okazji razem z gronem pedagogicznym postanowiliśmy we współpracy z Radą Nadzorczą zorganizować bal.

Na sali wybuchły podekscytowane okrzyki, pełne radości wiwaty.

- Będzie to oczywiście bal kostiumowy, tak więc mam nadzieję, że wasze kostiumy będą adekwatne do okazji i wniosą nową radość do Hogwartu. - Jego nieznośnie niebieskie oczy znów migotały. Sprawiały wrażenie niezmiernie szczęśliwych. Jakby sam fakt, że widział całą społeczność uczniowska sprawiał mu radość. - I nie zapomnijmy... Jutro każdy kto chce, może pójść do Hogsmeade, aby skompletować swój strój. Dlatego jutrzejsze zajęcia są odwołane.

Jeżeli wcześniej w Wielkiej Sali było wesoło i gwarnie, to teraz zapanował chaos. Kompletny Armagedon.

Z racji tego, że za chwilę miały zacząć się kolejne zajęcia, uczniowie opuszczali pomieszczenie w parach lub, jak to czyniły dziewczyny, w całych grupkach. Z daleka słychać było jak omawiały różnorakie opcje strojów i dodatków na jutrzejszy wieczór.

Harry powlókł się za rozentuzjazmowaną Hermionę i równie podekscytowanym Ronem. W lochach było zimno. Szedł przed siebie, nie zwracając na nikogo większej uwagi, dopóki na kogoś nie wpadł. Po którymś tam zderzeniu z ludzką materią, zamiast zwyczajowego _"sorry"_ albo _"przepraszam",_ usłyszał: „_Pan Potter. Znowu bawimy się we władcę świata?"._

Poderwał szybko głowę napotykając dwa czarne, jakby wykonane z onyksu oczy Mistrza Eliksirów.

Te dwa szmaragdy, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

Ten smutek, który z nich wyzierał, jakby nie należał do nastolatka tylko do jakiegoś staruszka.

Przerażające. Jak takie małe dziecko może mieć takie oczy. Zasnute mgłą, takie odległe.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana, zamyśliłem się – powiedział, opuszczając głowę.

Patrzyłem na jego niego. Rozczochrane włosy przesłaniały mi widok na jego twarz.

- Nie szkodzi - mruknąłem pod nosem. - Rusz się, Potter, masz zaraz eliksiry i zaraz się na nie spóźnisz.

- Dobrze, profesorze - powiedział i ruszył ku sali lekcyjnej.

Chodząc po sali, Severus obserwował uczniów. Grangerówna znowu pomagała Weasley'owi, a Potter starał się uzyskać coś ze swojego kociołka.

- Proszę kończyć, nalać wywar do fiolki, podpisać i odstawić na biurko. Kiedy to zrobicie, możecie iść.

Po chwili ciszy pierwszą osobą, która zaczęła się pakować, był Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru. Odstawił fiolkę z idealnego koloru eliksirem, by po chwili zniknąć za zamykającymi się za nim drzwiami.

Harry zmierzał prosto do gabinetu dyrektora. Stanął przed chimerą prowadzącą do zagraconego pomieszczenia. Przez chwilę stał, wymieniając nazwy magicznych i mugolskich słodyczy, aż w końcu natrafił na _wiśnie w czekoladzie, _które aktywowały magię dającą życie posągowi. Mechanizm magiczny zadziałał, wpuszczając go do środka. Wszedł po schodach, zapukał w ciężkie, dębowe drzwi i po usłyszeniu _proszę _popchnął je.

Profesor Dumbledore siedział za swoim zawalonym różnymi papierami biurkiem. Zza jego okularów połówek spoglądały na chłopaka migoczące oczy.

- Harry, chłopcze, jak miło cię widzieć - powiedział staruszek. - Może dropsa? Herbaty? Mam dobrą, malinowo-jabłkową.

- Za dropsa podziękuję, ale co do herbaty, to z wielką chęcią - odpowiedział mu.

Staruszek machnął ręką, a w dłoniach Harry'ego pojawiła się filiżanka pełna przyjemnie pachnącego napoju.

- Tak więc, co cię do mnie sprowadza, mój drogi? Chyba teraz masz lekcje. Nie uciekłeś? - jego oczy zamigotały tajemniczym błyskiem, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w nikłym uśmiechu.

- Nie, profesorze, nie uciekłem. Pomimo tego iż jestem gryfonem, nie mam aż tyle odwagi, aby uciec z eliksirów. Po prostu pomyślałem, że przyjdę się przywitać i porozmawiać. Więc jestem.

- Miło mi to słyszeć – odpowiedział i sięgnął po swoje ulubione cytrynowe dropsy. - Jak ci minął dzień? Mam nadzieję, że w miarę pozytywnie. - Kolejny uśmiech.

- Tak, wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Jest może trochę nauki. Ale OK.

Zapadła cisza, w czasie której latorośl Potterów upiła łyk herbaty. W pokoju unosił się delikatny zapach malin i jabłek.

- Wybierasz się na Bal, Harry? - zapytał dyrektor i zapatrzył się na chłopaka.

- Profesorze, to będzie rocznica. - Podniósł wzrok znad filiżanki i wlepił go w zdobywcę Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Jego twarz w jednej chwili z radosnej stała się smutna i posępna.

- Tak, mój chłopcze. To już jutro - odpowiedział, by po chwili znowu zabrzmiała cisza.

Siedzieli tak naprzeciwko siebie, skupieni na wspomnieniach. Po chwili głos Złotego Chłopca przerwał dzwoniący bezgłos.

- Chciałbym odwiedzić Dolinę Gordyka. - Przerwał, by po chwili kontynuować. - Mógłbym dostać przepustkę na jutrzejszy dzień? Nikt nie zauważy, że mnie nie ma, wezmę pelerynę.

- Dobrze - rzekł staruszek i zaczął otwierać kolejne szuflady zagraconego mebla. Po chwili uśmiechnął się i wyjął naszyjnik.

Łańcuszek był srebrny, na jego końcu znajdowała się złota obrączka z zielonym oczkiem.

- To jest świstoklik. Wiem, że masz małą awersję do tego typu transportu, ale, znając życie, wolałbyś być tam sam. Jest jeszcze coś. Ten pierścionek, jak i łańcuszek... A zresztą, co ja ci będę opowiadać. Gdzieś tu powinien być list. Dowiesz się z niego wszystkiego, czego będziesz potrzebować. – mówił, cały czas przegrzebując szuflady. – O, jest! - w jego dłoni znajdowała się biała koperta, którą wręczył Harry'emu.

- Dziękuję, profesorze. - Już chciał coś dodać, gdy jego rozmówca mu przerwał.

- Wszystko, co jest ci potrzebne do aktywowania świstoklika, zawarte jest w liście, sam pomagałem to robić.

- Do widzenia. I jeszcze raz dziękuję - rzekł i po chwili już schodził po krętych schodach, po czym skierował się w stronę wierzy Gryffindoru.

Chłopak z blizną na czole siedział na łóżku z podkulonymi nogami. Kotary wokół niego zostały zaciągnięte, aby mógł zyskać odrobinę prywatności. Przed nim, na rubinowej pościeli leżała odcinająca się od niej biała koperta.

Siedział tak już jakiś czas. Jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią już od dłuższego czasu. Bał się tego, co może w niej znaleźć. Tlił się w nim taki irracjonalny strach. Zżerał go nawzajem z ciekawością.

Zwyciężyła jednak ta kobieca część. W końcu gryfoni to odważny naród.

Tak więc Harry sięgnął po kopertę, uprzednio wysuwając rękę spomiędzy kotar, aby dosięgnąć pierścionka na łańcuszku.

Jego dłoń błądziła po kopercie, by w końcu ją otworzyć i wyjąć z niej kartkę zapisaną starannym pismem.

Poprawił okulary i zaczął czytać:

31.09.1981

_Kochany Synku!_

_Jeśli to czytasz, nas już nie ma przy Tobie._

_Wiedz, że bardzo tego żałujemy, oraz kochamy Cię ze wszystkich sił._

_Mam nadzieję, że masz dobry kontakt z Syriuszem i Severusem. Wierzę, że ty zdołasz ich ze sobą pogodzić, sprawisz, że znajdą wspólny język. Będą dla siebie ludźmi._

_Poznaj ich, mój kochany Harry z każdej strony. Każdy z nich ma swoją dobrą i złą stronę. Ironiczni i zabawni. To są ich wspólne cechy. Oni są jak dzieci. Opiekuj się nimi._

_Kochane moje dziecko, razem z twoim ojcem dołączamy do tego listu mały podarunek dla ciebie. Jest to pierścionek i łańcuszek. Oba, z racji tego, że twój ojciec nie znosi biżuterii, należały do mnie._

_Ten pierścień dostałam na swoje siedemnaste urodziny od Severusa. Łańcuszek jest zaś prezentem od Syriusza._

_Tak więc postanowiliśmy, że właśnie z nich zrobimy świstokliki. Tak, synku, świstokliki. Każdy z nich aktywowany jest innym hasłem. Nie zadziałają, dopóki będą miały ze sobą styczność. Więc radzę nosić pierścionek na palcu, a łańcuszek na nadgarstku. Będzie wygodniejszy jako bransoletka. Nie wiedzieliśmy czy ci się spodobają, ale mamy chociaż pewność, że pierścionek będzie ci pasował do oczu, o ile będziesz chciał go nosić._

_Jak już wspominałam, są to świstokliki. Pierścień zabierze cię do Doliny Gordyka, a bransoletka - łańcuszek do Hogwartu. Prezent Severusa aktywujesz hasłem „Faust", drugi zaś „Łapa"._

_Kochający rodzice,_

_Lily i James Potter._

Patrzył na rozmazane od łez litery. Jego rodzice wiedzieli, że dzieje się coś złego. Tylko co to ma znaczyć.? Mama pisze, że ten pierścionek dostała od Starego Nietoperza. I o co tu w ogóle chodzi? Snape i lepsza strona? Dobre sobie. Normalnie się wierzyć nie chce.

ON jest tylko i wyłącznie wrednym, ironicznym skurwielem.

Harry pojawił się tego dnia dopiero na kolacji, na której pojawiła się dokładnie ta sama sytuacja.

Nawet zaczepki Rona i Hermiony nie odnosiły zamierzonego skutku. Nie odnosiły żadnego skutku, tak więc w końcu dali sobie spokój.

Po zakończonej kolacji wrócił do dormitorium, gdzie, umyty i przebrany, położył się do łóżka.

Długo nie mógł zasnąć. Cały czas myślał o liście od RODZICÓW. To była taka absurdalna myśl. _Oni od piętnastu lat nie żyją, a ja czytam od nich list._

Wpatrywał się w pierścień nadal wiszący na łańcuszku, zaplątany w jego palcach.

Położył się na wznak i wyciągnął dłoń tak, że pierścień zwisał mu nad nosem.

W jego głosie kołatały się myśli związane z czterema osobami - jego matką i ojcem, ojcem chrzestnym, oraz Hogwarckim Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Zastanawiał się nad powiązaniami jego matki i profesora. Był tym, bardziej niż bardzo, zaintrygowany.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu Morfeusz, który w podarunku przyniósł zbawienny sen.

Następnego dnia Harry ubrał się w swoje najlepsze ubrania i zszedł do Wielkiej Sali, zasiadł przy stole Gryffindoru.

Jadł bez pośpiechu, inaczej niż pozostała część szkoły.

Dziś był wypad do Hogsmeade. Wszyscy chcieli wyjść jak najwcześniej, by zdobyć jak najlepsze kreacje na bal. Zielonooka latorośl Potterów spoglądała na stół prezydialny. Siedzieli przy nim prawie wszyscy nauczyciele. Prawie, gdyż nie było przy nim Trelawney ze swoim _wewnętrznym okiem _oraz Snape'a.

Nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad absencją swoich nauczycieli. Bądź co bądź, nie lubił ich. Więc mógłby ich szlag jasny trafić. Po zakończonym śniadaniu Harry wrócił do wieży, by zabrać list i ruszył do gabinetu dyrektora aby poinformować go o dokładnym planie swojej wyprawy. Stanął przed gargulcem. Powtórzył wczorajsze hasło, wszedł po schodach i zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszawszy zaproszenie, wszedł do środka.

- Witaj Harry. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - spytał siwowłosy staruszek zza biurka.

- Przyszedłem poinformować, że nie będzie mnie dzisiaj na obiedzie i na balu. - Zrobił chwilę przerwy, aby wziąć oddech. - Postanowiłem, że pójdę do Hogsmeade kupić jakieś kwiaty. W końcu to nie wypada, tak iść bez niczego, a czarować tam nie będę mógł. To tam coś zjem i wtedy użyje świstoklika, aby się dostać do Doliny Gordyka. Będę oczywiście pod peleryną, więc nic niepowołanego nie powinno się stać. Aha, dziękuję za list – dodał, uśmiechając się smutno od dyrektora.

- Dobrze więc. Uważaj na siebie i nie zapomnij niczego.

- Do widzenia, dyrektorze

- Powodzenia, mój chłopcze. - Odprowadził młodzieńca do drzwi, za którymi zniknął.

Potter jeszcze raz pobiegł do wierzy, by zabrać pelerynę-niewidkę. Schował ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego płaszcza, po czym wyszedł z Hogwartu w kierunku magicznego miasteczka.

Po drodze mijał uczniów, a gdy już dotarł na miejsce, skierował się prosto do kwiaciarni.

Gdy do niej wszedł, uderzyła go niesamowita feeria zapachów i kolorów. Podziwiał wszystko wokół, dopóki zza jego pleców nie rozległ się głos.

- W czym mogę pomóc, młodzieńcze? - padło pytanie, po którym chłopak zrobił wprawny obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i stanął twarzą w twarz ze złotowłosą, czarnooką kobietą, która mogła mieć maksymalnie trzydzieści lat.

Harry'emu przemknęła przez myśl bajka o złotowłosej i trzech niedźwiadkach. _Tylko gdzie te niedźwiadki?_

Uśmiechnął się w duchu i zwrócił do ekspedientki:

- Dzień dobry, potrzebuję bukietu z róż. Najlepiej białych i czerwonych.

- Jakieś ozdoby? - spytała.

- Może złota wstążka.

- Jak duży ma być ten bukiet, z ilu róż i jakich?

Harry stał skołowany, więc kwiaciarka pokazałam mu pokaźny stojak z samymi różami.

- Te białe - wskazał na flakon białych róż, których brzegi płatków miały lekko zielony odcień - oraz te czerwone. - Tu jego wzrok padł na rubinowe róże z żółtymi znamionami na ciemnych płatkach. - A co do ilości... po piętnaście każdej.

Kobieta wyjęła z flakonu kwiaty, które zręcznie ułożyła w bukiet. Harry patrzył jak zręcznie omija kolce i pozbywa się ich, gdyż później mogłyby poranić mu dłonie.

Wykończyła swoją kompozycję, ozdabiając ją złotą wstążką.

- Należy się 6 galeonów i 15 sykli – powiedziała, kładąc gotowy bukiet na ladzie.

Chłopak zapłacił i wyszedł, po czym skierował się do najbliższej restauracji coś przekąsić. Zamówił sobie coś, co bardziej przypominało zestaw śniadaniowy niż obiad, no ale...

Po drugim piwie kremowym i rozmyślaniu o Merlin wie czym, zorientował się, że nastała druga godzina. Zapłacił rachunek i skierował się poza granice miasteczka.

Przystanął na chwilę niedaleko Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń sprawdzając czy oba świstokliki są na swoich miejscach. Czuł ciężar zarówno bransoletki jak i pierścienia. Przypatrywał im się chwilę. Ma przy sobie cząstki dwóch osób. Jedną kocha, drugiej nienawidzi. I jak tu sprostać zadaniu jego własnej matki? Poznać Starego Nietoperza? Nigdy w życiu.

Założył pelerynę-niewidkę i mruknął pod nosem _Faust._

Po niezbyt udanym locie, wylądował względnie spokojnie.

Nie lubił tego uczucia, jakby ktoś próbował wyrwać mu pępek; a ten rozmazujący się obraz był istną torturą. Nie wystarczy, że musi nosić okulary? Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że akurat ta anomalia to zdecydowanie wina okularów. Rozmazana przestrzeń wyostrzyła się już po chwili, po poprawieniu właśnie okularów.

Oczom chłopca ukazał się zielony żywopłot wokół drewnianej furtki, do której przytwierdzono mosiężną tabliczkę, na której widniał napis:

_Państwo Lilien i James Potterowie._

Poczuł łzy pod powiekami. Stał przed swoim domem. Domem, w którym mieszkał, w którym miał kochającą rodzinę. Dopóki ten szaleniec Voldemort nie zniszczył mu życia. Podszedł do furtki, by pogładzić wygrawerowane litery.

Lecz gdy tylko palce Harry'ego zetknęły się z zimnym metalem, napis zaczął się świecić, a jego treść zmieniła się. Na miejscu wcześniejszego znajdowało się wykaligrafowane: _Przepraszam, _centralnie na środku, a w prawym dolnym rogu dwie litery - _SS_.

Harry stał jak wmurowany. Przyglądał się temu, co ukazało się jego oczom. _SS_ – pomyślał - _to nie może być ON._

Zdenerwowany pchnął mocno furtkę, która, pomimo upływu lat, nie zaskrzypiała.

Wszystko było zaniedbane. Krzewy, nieprzycinane, rozrosły się w niekontrolowanie chaszcze, pod drzewami leżały liście, a z miejsc w których nie leżały wyzierała gnijąca trawa, nieprzycinana nakładała się na liście.

Chłopak ruszył chodnikiem prowadzącym jego zdaniem do domu. Nie mylił się. Jego oczom ukazała się ruina. Zaniedbany i nieodbudowany. Okna bez szyb, poobdzierana farba, drzwi wejściowe były uchylone. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad posępnością tego miejsca, wszedł do środka, po drodze chowając pelerynę.

Rozejrzał się po całym parterze. Znalazł kuchnię, pokój gościnny i łazienkę. Z ociąganiem ruszył po schodach prowadzących na piętro.

Wchodząc tam, był coraz bardziej spięty. Bał się tam wchodzić. Przy każdym kolejnym stopniu przed jego oczami stawało kolejne wspomnienie nabyte dzięki dementorom podczas trzeciego roku. Wszystkie wypełnione krzykiem i zielonym płomieniem.

Jego wysiłek skończył się na dotarciu do szczytu schodów, które prowadziły na mały korytarzyk, w którym znajdowały się cztery pary drzwi.

Dwie z nich prowadziły do sypialni z dużymi dwuosobowymi łóżkami, z których jedna z nich należała do jego rodziców. W większej z nich na szafce nocnej znalazł zdjęcia Syriusza z Remusem i Peterem oraz... Snape'a.

_To chyba mamy - _pomyślał, przewrócił ramkę i przyjrzał się pozostałym. Byli na nim jacyś starsi państwo, w których czarodziej rozpoznał swoich dziadków.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na łóżku leżała ciemnozielona sukienka, a obok niej zwinięty mały arkusik pergaminu.

Nie wahając się, podniósł go i rozwinął.

Wpatrywał się w pergamin, a na jego ustach wykwitł uśmiech:

_Z okazji rocznicy naszej pierwszej rozmowy – Twój James._

Przeczytał ją chyba z pięć razy, po czym odłożył ją tam skąd wziął i wyszedł z pokoju, pozostawiając po sobie otwarte drzwi. Znalazł drugą łazienkę. Został mu do obejrzenia tylko jeden pokój.

Podszedł niepewnie do ostatnich drzwi i popchnął je.

Jego oczom ukazał się mały pokoik z jasnozielonymi ścianami. Pośrodku pastelowo-czerwonego dywanu, po którym rozrzucone były zabawki, stało łóżeczko. Było wykonane z jasnego drewna, w środku leżała biała pościel. Na malutkiej poduszeczce odcinały się ciemne plamy.

Harry machinalnie dotknął blizny, która tak o sobie przypominała w tym miejscu.

_TO stało się w tym miejscu. Tutaj zginęła moja matka._

Młodzieniec, nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu na użalanie się nad sobą, wyszedł energicznie z pomieszczenia.

Wrócił do pokoju swoich rodziców z postanowieniem, że zabierze ze sobą przynajmniej cześć zdjęć, które tam znalazł. Schował je do kieszeni.

Zszedł po schodach do kuchni, gdzie wcześniej zostawił róże.

Wyszedł z domu, by następnie opuścić podwórko.

Szedł ku cmentarzowi, gdy przypomniał sobie o pelerynie. Wyjął ją z wewnętrznej kieszeni i zarzucił na siebie, po czym ruszył we wcześniej obranym kierunku.

Cmentarz nie wyglądał lepiej niż dom. Choć może nie wszystkie marmurowe nagrobki miały się tak źle. Zaczął chodzić po alejkach, rozglądając się wokół, szukając miejsca spoczynku swoich rodziców, a może nawet i dziadków.

Teraz pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zapytał się dyrektora jak wygląda miejsce, którego szuka. Wędrował tak zamyślony, dopóki nie zauważył ciemnej postaci klęczącej przy ładnym pomniku z czarnego marmuru, który w uwieńczeniu miał białego feniksa.

Jego ciekawość nakazała mu podejść i sprawdzić kto to. Znał skądś tą sylwetkę.

Zauważalne było to, że był to mężczyzna, pomimo jego długich do ramion czarnych włosów, związanych aksamitną wstążką.

Poprawił na sobie pelerynę, w duchu dziękując, że ma ja przy sobie. Szedł powoli, tak, aby nie było słychać jego kroków. Nie chciał, aby postać dowiedziała się o nim wcześniej, niż on dowiedziałby się kim ona jest. Wybrał drogę, która pozwoliła mu na zajście od prawej strony.

Przeszedł dwa nagrobki w wybranym przez niego kierunku, potem kolejne dwa w lewo, powtarzając tą czynność. Jednocześnie musiał uważać, żeby nie zgubić kwiatów, oraz żeby materiał peleryny się z niego nie zsunął.

Zatrzymał się dopiero gdy dotarł do feniksa. Odwrócił się twarzą do mężczyzny i zamarł. O mało co nie wypadłyby mu też kwiaty.

Przy nagrobku klęczał _ON_. Jego znienawidzony profesor, postrach Hogwartu - Severus Snape.

Najbardziej zdziwiła go jednak nie jego obecność lecz to, co zobaczył na twarzy, która, odkąd ją poznał, kierowała swoją beznamiętną wzgardę w jego kierunku.

Na jego obliczy zamiast zwyczajowej maski były łzy.

Oczy miał całe czerwone, co kontrastowało z jego czarnymi źrenicami i ciemnymi tęczówkami.

Chłopiec podszedł bliżej i usiadł na krawędzi pomnika.

- Przepraszam, Lily, to wszystko moja wina. Gdybym nie był taki głupi, byłabyś tu, nie miałbym wyrzutów sumienia wielkości Everestu. A Harry, twój syn, miałby matkę i prawdopodobnie ojca, o ile nie zrobiłbyś czegoś tak absurdalnie głupiego i nie zginął jak jakiś marny aurorzyna, James. Wasz syn nie miałby takich oczu. Miałby kochającą rodzinę. Black by go rozpieszczał razem z Lupinem. Harry wyrósłby na nieznośnego gryfona, tak jak tamci dwaj. Zorganizowałby sobie swoich własnych Huncwotów i terroryzował Hogwart. Tak jak ty, James z huncwotami sialiście postrach w szkole. Pamiętasz te wojny na naszych rocznikach? Po prostu chwała Merlinowi za ten klub pojedynków, inaczej na korytarzach trwałaby regularna wojna, czyż nie? Jak przypomnę sobie nasz konflikt, to po prostu chce mi się śmiać. Ale teraz już nie mam z kim. Ty, kochana Lily, nie żyjesz, ty też, James. Harry mnie nienawidzi, zresztą czemu tu się dziwić? Zawsze byłem wrednym, ironicznym skurwielem. Po prostu żyć nie umierać! - po jego policzkach przetoczył się kolejny wodospad łez. – Merlinie, jaki ja byłem głupi i zaślepiony. Szkoda, że zauważyłem to tak późno, dopiero teraz. Zrujnowałem życie nie tylko sobie, ale i waszemu dziecku. I Longbottomowi! A teraz co? Wyżywam się na nich za swoje własne błędy, jestem żałosny. Za swoje własne, nieprzemyślane decyzje. Gdyby te głupie, zaślepiające idee Voldemorta mnie nie pociągały, nic by się nie stało. Może nigdy nie dowiedziałby się o tej przepowiedni, nikt by nie zginął z tego powodu. Wiesz, Lily, mnie tu nie powinno być, to ty powinnaś obserwować jak on dorasta. To ja zasługuję na śmierć nie wy. Może tak będzie najlepiej. Żegnaj ukochana, żegnaj rywalu, który zagarnął mój skarb, może kiedyś się spotkamy na tamtym świecie, o ile jakiś istnieje.

Harry słuchał do tej pory zawziętego monologu Snape'a. Lecz coś w nim drgnęło, gdy zauważył, że mężczyzna sięga po różdżkę i kieruję ją w swoją stronę.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w momencie gdy profesor przyłożył ją do miejsca po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, na wysokości serca.

Chłopak zerwał się do biegu, gdy zauważył jak mężczyzna otwiera usta, by wypowiedzieć inkantacje jakiegoś zaklęcia. Peleryna opadła w miejscu z którego przed chwilą się zerwał, a biało-czerwony bukiet wylądował tuż obok świeczki w kształcie dyni.

Rzucił się na czarodzieja, w biegu potykając się i wytrącając Snape'owi różdżkę z rąk, wpadł prosto w jego ramiona. Obaj zaskoczeni, chociaż z innych powodów, wpatrywali się w siebie niczym zaklęci, myśli kołatały się im po głowach. Każdemu inne. A jakże podobne. Harry cieszył się, że zdążył przeszkodzić mężczyźnie, a ten cieszył się, że mu przeszkodzono. Mistrz Eliksirów, odzyskawszy cześć swojego dawnego rezonu, zapytał:

- Potter, co ty tutaj robisz? - spojrzał w oczy, w których widniały zalążki łez.

- Ratuję pana, nie widać? - uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, odpowiadając spojrzeniem.

To nie były już te puste oczy, zauważył Snape. Teraz były adekwatne do wieku, takie miał kiedyś ojciec chłopaka.

Zastanawiał się nad słowami dzieciaka. _Ratuje pana. _To oznacza, że on wszystko słyszał!

- Ty wszystko...

- Tak, słyszałem – powiedział szczerze. - Chociaż może i nie wszystko. Ale to, co najważniejsze usłyszałem. I wie pan co?

Severus patrzył na chłopaka, gdy ten mówił, analizował wszystko co wyrzucił z siebie. Przyznał się do zrujnowania mu życia. Chciał się zabić. Może to to. Nie chciał, żeby ludzie ginęli przez niego. A może to nie to?

- Nie wiem?

- _Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym eliksirem. - _Przytulił mocno drugiego mężczyznę i wstał.

Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Po upadku nadal siedział na ziemi. Potter pomógł mu wstać. Wstawił kwiaty do wazonu, zabrał pelerynę-niewidkę, złożył ręce i zaczął szeptać jakieś słowa. Po chwili skłonił się i odwrócił. Posłał swojemu profesorowi uśmiech.

- Idzie pan? Robi się już późno i jest coraz ciemniej. A tu trzeba się jeszcze przedzierać przez Hogwart – powiedział, odwinął z nadgarstka łańcuszek i podał jeden koniec profesorowi.

- Będzie mi pan musiał opowiedzieć o mojej mamie i o tym pierścionku. - Pokazał mu dłoń. - Ale teraz musimy już wracać. _Łapa._

I słychać było jedynie cichy śmiech duchów.


End file.
